Cinta Untuknya
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Kau tau malaikat? Apa Kau tau juga, kalau malaikat itu tak boleh jatuh cinta pada sesama malaikat atau manusia? Karena Cinta mereka hanya untuk penciptanya, Hanya untuk Tuhan. Tapi, Aku melanggarnya. Aku mengkhianati cinta ku untuk Tuhan. Aku jatuh cinta pada mu. Tuhan, Ku mohon, Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia walau hanya sebentar, untuk memberikan Cinta ku Untuknya.


**Cinta Untuknya**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cinta Untuknya © Ryuuki Ukara a.k.a Nadia

Warning: Yaoi, BL, OOC, Gaje, Bahasa sesuka hati Author, Rame Typo(s), dan lain-lainnya

Rate: T

.

.

.

**A/N: **

_Italic_: Voice Of Naruto heart

.

.

* * *

._  
_

_Malaikat… Kau tahu malaikat? Makhluk yang di utus oleh Tuhan untuk selalu ada disamping mu. Makhluk yang selalu menjaga mu, memberikan mu sebuah senyuman.._

_Apa Kau tahu juga, kalau malaikat itu penghuni kehidupan dilangit dan mereka tak boleh jatuh cinta pada sesama malaikat atau manusia? Karena malaikat tak diberikan rasa yang dimiliki para manusia yaitu 'Cinta'… Cinta mereka hanya untuk penciptanya… Hanya untuk Tuhan…_

_Tapi, Aku melanggarnya… Melanggar kodrat yang telah digariskan Tuhan… Aku mengkhianati cinta ku untuk Tuhan…_

_Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, pada mu, Dan kau tahu Aku? Aku lah malaikat mu…_

._  
_

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven bermata onyx itu memandang sendu sebuah rumah besar. Rumahnya. Bagi pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini mudah saja untuknya masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri. Tapi, didalam sana ada seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia jatuh cinta pada kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas, didorongnya pagar besi itu perlahan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara keributan didalam rumah. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, ia yakin sang kakak membuat ulah lagi.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampakan sosok yang selalu membuat jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak. Kakaknya, Itachi keluar dari rumah dengan menentang tas besar. Itachi memandang sang adik, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging diwajahnya.

Itachi berjalan dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. Sasuke memegang tangan sang kakak yang sedang mengacak rambutnya.

"Aniki… Kau mau kemana?" Suara baritone Sasuke yang sedikit sendu itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Itachi memandang Sasuke lalu kedalam rumah. "Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak diterima disini." Itachi berjalan menuju motornya.

Sasuke terdiam, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan rasa aneh menguak didadanya. Sasuke berbalik, dia menarik tangan sang kakak, membuat Itachi berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke mencium bibir kakaknya sendiri. Membuat mata Itachi membulat, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Itachi membalas ciuman adiknya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, segera saja ia menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap sang kakak.

"Kau pasti punya maksud dari apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke." Itachi berkata, matanya menatap datar sang adik, membuat rasa takut dan rasa aneh di dada Sasuke kembali timbul.

"Aku… Mencintai mu Aniki." Mata Itachi melebar sejenak, lalu dia menghela nafas. Ditariknya dagu sang adik untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf. Tidak bisa Sasuke… Kau tak bisa mencintai ku. Aku kakak mu, sampai kapan pun kita bersaudara dan sedarah."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ku mohon, aku mencintai mu. Jangan pergi Aniki."

Itachi terdiam. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa pun, dia tak bisa membuat adik semata wayangnya meneteskan air mata, dan juga dia tak bisa membiarkan sang adik memiliki rasa terlarang ini. Otak pintarnya berkerja keras, mencari cara agar Sasuke tak merengek untuk membiarkannya tinggal disini. Namanya sudah buruk di keluarga Uchiha, dia tak bisa lagi diterima dikeluarga terhormat itu. Dunia hitam sudah menguasainya, menguasai kehidupannya.

"Kau tahu? Kenapa aku pergi dan memilih Akatsuki?"

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya menatap wajah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum iblis, senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan Itachi padanya. Kakaknya terkekeh geli, kekehan yang membuat Sasuke merasa ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi menarik kerah baju Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah tampannya. "Karena aku benci disini. Apa lagi dengan mu, aku benci dengan mu. Jika saja kau tak lahir mungkin aku lah yang akan dipandang di Uchiha, dan bukan kau!"

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Mata Itachi sangat menunjukan kebencian padanya. "Kau menjijikan Otouto. Dasar HOMO!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh, segera saja Itachi menaiki motornya dan pergi.

Sasuke terdiam, sakit didadanya membuat dia tak bisa bergerak. Kakaknya membencinya, Itachi membenci Sasuke. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pupus sudah dia berharap jika kakaknya akan menerima cintanya.

Matanya terasa panas, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Setetes air mata jatuh dari onyx malamnya, meratapi hatinya yang hancur.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Jangan menangis… Tuhan, Aku ingin menghapus air matanya. Tapi aku tak bisa, Aku hanya makhluk yang tak terlihat dimata manusia._

_Tuhan… Doa ku hanya satu… Berikan cinta untuknya… Untuk seorang Sasuke…_

_Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, karena Aku pun bisa merasakannya… Merasakan bagaimana cinta yang tak terbalaskan…_

_Berikan cinta untuknya… Aku mohon…_

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke terduduk lemas. Matanya tak berkedip memandang sebuah tubuh yang bersimbah darah dan tak lagi bernyawa. Diulurkan tangannya yang bergetar untuk menyentuh wajah yang dia kenal, wajah yang selalu menghuni mimpi-mimpinya.

Sang kakak, Itachi telah tiada. Dia telah mati, meninggalkan dirinya. Dan sekali lagi menghancurkan hatinya.

.

Baru saja ia mendapat surat dari orang yang dia cintai untuk datang ke gedung tak terpakai di tengah kota. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke yang baru saja pulang sekolah dan berlari ke gedung yang dimaksud. Dia tak perduli jika dia berlari sejauh hampir 3km, yang dipikirannya hanya Itachi, sang kakak yang ia cintai.

Sasuke bertemu Itachi, perasaan senang menggebu-gebu didadanya. Itachi sehat, wajah ramahnya masih terpasang dirupanya yang tampan, membuat rasa cinta Sasuke makin dalam pada Itachi.

Sasuke berlari, dia berlari kearah kakaknya, memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan kata cinta berkali-kali. Itachi terdiam, dia membalas pelukan adiknya, tapi lagi-lagi dia tak bisa menjawab kata-kata sang adik yang masih mencintainya.

Itachi tak mencintai Sasuke. Kenyataan itu terpampang di hati sulung Uchiha, ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sebatas saudara, cinta terhadap adik, tak lebih.

Itachi menutup mata, dia membiarkan adiknya terus meracau dengan kata-kata "Aku mencintai mu Aniki." Tapi dia tak berniat membalas. Itachi tak bisa menjawabnya, karena dia tak mau lagi membuat adiknya menangis.

Masih dengan berpelukan Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut sang adik. Ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membalas kata-kata adiknya, tanpa menyakitinya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke terdiam, dia memeluk kakaknya erat berharap sesuatu yang ia idamkan sejak dulu. Itachi menghela nafas, dia mendorong adiknya dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Tak dominasi, tak ada lumatan, hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mata, dia menikmati ciuman yang lembut dibibirnya. Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya, ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang merona merah. Dia harus mengatakannya, dia tak bisa membuat adiknya menyimpan rasa yang bahkan tak bisa dia balaskan.

"Aniki…" Sasuke memandang iris mata yang sama dengannya, dia sangat berharap sesuatu dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tak mencintai mu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kaki yang ramai menggema digedung yang tak terpakai itu. Membuat duo Uchiha tergelonjak kaget.

Itachi menarik Sasuke kebelakang, dia melindungi adiknya. Dikeluarkan senjata api dari dalam jaket kulit hitamnya. Dia arahkan senjata api itu ke orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan.

Polisi… Mata Itachi membulat, polisi lah yang mendatanginya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, ayahnya… Ayahnya ada di antara polisi-polisi itu.

Itachi menurunkan senjata apinya, kali ini dia menyerah. Biarlah polisi menahannya, yang penting dia bisa tenang. Kata-kata yang ia ingin ucapkan pada Sasuke sudah terucap.

Sasuke memandang punggung sang kakak, dia mengernyit heran, Itachi tidak melawan. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dia tahu maksud sang kakak, Itachi ingin menyerahkan diri. Dia tak bisa, Sasuke tak bisa menerimanya.

Lengan Itachi tertarik dan membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke menatapnya tajam, "JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU INGIN-

'JLEB!'

Sebuah peluru melesat, menembus dada Itachi dan membuat percikan darahnya terkena Sasuke, tepat diwajah sang adik. Itachi merosot jatuh, peluru itu menembus tepat dijantungnya membuat pandangan terakhirnya adalah tatapan adiknya yang tak percaya.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, kakaknya telah tiada, orang yang ia cintai tak ada lagi. Kini hatinya bukan lagi hancur, tapi telah mati. Kakaknya tak mencintai dirinya dan kakaknya juga meninggalkan dirinya, meninggalkannya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

"ITACHI!"

.

.

* * *

._  
_

_Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan Tuhan! Jangan berikan dia penderitaan lagi! Aku tak bisa… Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis… Aku tak bisa…_

_Tuhan… Ku mohon… Berikan aku kesempatan… Berikan aku kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia walau hanya sebentar… Aku ingin memberikan dia sebuah cinta…_

_Cinta untuknya… Cinta ku untuknya…_

_Walau ku tahu, cinta ku tak terbalaskan… Tapi aku hanya ingin…. Hanya ingin menunjukan padanya… Apa itu rasa cinta…_

_Ku mohon Tuhan… Berikan aku kesempatan… Ku mohon…_

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke duduk diam sambil menatap sebuah danau di depannya. Disampingnya terdapat pemuda manis, rambut pirang pemuda itu mengalun lembut diterpa angin sore. Mata biru safir pemuda itu memandang wajah Sasuke, sedikit ragu dia mencoba menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke pemuda manis itu, dia tak menolak dan juga tidak merespon. Pemuda itu tersenyum, tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, kembali ia memandang danau didepannya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke menoleh kembali, dia memandang malas pemuda itu.

"Ck, ada apa Dobe?"

"Teme! Aku punya nama! Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto!" Lagi-lagi… Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut, kembali lagi dia memandang danau itu.

Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyuman miris atau apapun. Tapi senyuman lembutnya untuk Sasuke, dia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Tangan kekasihnya yang sejak 2 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Orang yang didepannya adalah dirinya. Bayangannya terpantul di cermin yang berada didepannya. Wajahnya datar, tak menampakan ekspresi apa pun. Sesuatu membuat Sasuke menoleh, Naruto, kekasihnya ada didalam apartemennya.

Dia mendengus kasar, dia mengambil kemeja kerjanya dan segera memakainya.

"Pagi Sasuke…"

"Hn," Sasuke melongos pergi melewati Naruto tanpa menyapa balik sapaan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku sudah membuat sup tomat loh~" Sasuke tak merespon, dia tak berjalan ke dapur tapi langsung berjalan keluar apartemennya. "Sasuke! Kau tak sarapan dulu?"

"Kalau kau pergi kunci pintunya, Dobe." Pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan pemuda itu didalam apartemen yang cukup luas. Senyumannya tak menghilang, tapi… Setetes air mata jatuh dari iris safirnya. Segera saja ia menghapus air mata tersebut.

"Wah… Sepertinya aku harus menghabisi sup tomatnya sendirian lagi." Berusaha apa pun, tetap saja. Tetap saja air matanya jatuh, tapi senyumannya tak berubah. Senyuman manisnya selalu terpampang di wajah tan itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-sama…" karyawati di perusahaan Uchiha corp menyambut Naruto sopan. Seluruh pegawai disana tahu. Tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih dari bos mereka, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum manis pada karyawati tersebut, membuat rona merah menghiasai wajah sang karyawati. Naruto berjalan kearah lift. Setelah didalam lift, Naruto menekan tombol 10, tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

Pintu lift terbuka, karyawan yang berada didepan lift langsung menunduk hormat pada kekasih bosnya. Naruto juga menunduk hormat, tak lupa senyumannya terpampang diwajah.

Sasuke yang sedang menerima telpon dari koleganya melirik Naruto yang ada diruangannya. Naruto tersenyum manis padanya, tapi Sasuke tak berniat membalas senyuman tersebut.

Naruto duduk disofa yang ada diruangan Sasuke. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul dua siang, jam makan siang.

Sasuke menutup telponnya, ia segera berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Naruto akan berkata tapi Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau mau makan siang Sasuke? Tidak." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, dia bertanya dan menjawabnya sendiri. Sejak dulu, Sasuke selalu menolak makan bersama dengannya. Tapi dia tak berniat menyerah untuk terus mengajak Sasuke makan bersama.

.

.

.

Malam datang, pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri diatas sebuah bangunan. Iris safirnya memandang sendu langit malam. Tak dia pungkiri jika dia merindukan tempat tinggalnya. Tempat tinggalnya yang sangat jauh, jauh dari kehidupan manusia, jauh dari dosa, dan jauh dari Sasuke.

Dia menutup mata, merasakan air matanya yang jatuh. Dia tak lama lagi disini, dia harus segera pulang. Tuhan memberinya kesempatan menjadi manusia hanya 2 jam di kehidupan langit dan 2 tahun di kehidupan manusia.

Jika saja dia berada dilangit, mungkin 2 jam itu sangat lah lama. Tapi di kehidupan manusia sangat sebentar. Naruto menghela nafas, besok dia harus mengakhiri segalanya. Mengakhiri rasa cintanya yang tak terbalas, mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Sasuke, dan mengakhiri ingatan Sasuke akan dirinya.

"Aku siap kembali Tuhan. Aku siap kembali berbakti lagi pada Mu. Dan siap mencintai Mu lagi."

Angin mengalun lembut, seolah Tuhan membalas kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum, dia siap. Siap meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan cintanya, meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Danau yang memantulkan warna langit kejinggaan membuat suasana sore di musim gugur terasa sangat indah.

Naruto berdiri didepan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan putih Sasuke. Senyuman masih terkembang diwajahnya. Sebisa mungkin Naruto mencoba agar tak menangis didepan sang kekasih. Kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantannya.

"Untuk apa kau menyeretku kesini Dobe?"

"Tidak ada." Naruto menyengir lebar. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting pada mu."

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya menatap lurus ke iris biru itu. Naruto menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jari tangan Sasuke, digenggamnya erat tangan Sasuke. "Kau tahu kan? Bahwa aku mencintai mu… Saaangaaat mencintai mu…"

Diam, hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. "Kau tahu? Aku berjanji pada Tuhan untuk memberikan cinta untuk seseorang… Kau tahu siapa?"

"…"

"Itu kau Sasuke. Aku berjanji pada Tuhan, aku akan memberikan cinta ku hanya untuk mu. Memberikan mu kesempatan betapa bahagianya dicintai." Naruto tersenyum miris, dia menarik nafas menahan air matanya yang segera jatuh. "Tapi… Kau tak pernah merasakannya… Kau masih mencintai Itachi. Mencintai kakak mu…"

"…"

"Hahaha… Kau ingat, saat aku menyatakan cinta pada mu di depan seluruh punghuni sekolah? Dua tahun yang lalu? Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah mu berekspresi… Kau lucu jika terkejut Teme…"

"…"

"Tapi, sejak itu kau tak lagi menunjukan ekspresi mu. Kau hanya berekspresi jika kau menatap foto kakak mu. Aku tahu. Saangaaat tahu, kalau kau masih mencintai kakak mu."

"…"

"Tapi aku tak menyesal. Aku tak menyesal jika kau tak membalas cinta ku. Karena sejak dulu aku hanya berjanji memberikan cinta untuk mu dan tak berharap jika cinta ku terbalas."

"…"

Naruto mendekat, dia menginjitkan kakinya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke. Setelah itu dia tersenym, senyum lembut khasnya. "Nah… Sekarang, saatnya kita berpisah. Doa ku sudah dikabulkan, dan saatnya aku pergi." Dengan ragu, sangat ragu Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam, wajahnya tak menampakan sebuah ekspresi apapun, datar.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan berhenti. Angin mengalun pelan menerpa dua sosok di pinggir danau tersebut. Tubuh Naruto berkilau, dan kilauan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit diterpa dan terbawa oleh angin. Untuk terakir kalinya Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke walau lagi-lagi Sasuke tak berniat membalasnya.

"Sasuke… Aku mencintai mu…" Kilauan itu hilang.

Mata Sasuke terasa berat, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ketanah. Dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang ia lihat.

.

.

* * *

._  
_

_Kini Aku di hadapan Mu Tuhan. Kembali lagi ke tempat seharusnya ku berada._

_Terima kasih kau sudah memberi ku kesempatan… Kesempatan untuk memberinya sebuah rasa Cinta…._

_Aku tak akan lagi meminta pada mu. Ini berakhir, rasa cinta ku padanya sudah ku tinggalkan… Kini aku kembali… Kembali pada Mu… Kembali mencintai Mu…_

_Kini di hadapan Mu, Aku kembali berbakti pada Mu…_

_Menuruti perintah dan larangan Mu…_

_Terima Kasih Tuhan…_

_Terima Kasih telah memberikan Cinta Untuknya…_

_Tuhan… Aku mencintai Mu…_

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke memandang sebuah foto yang ada didepannya. Seingatnya dia berfoto dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memberikannya senyuman, tapi sekuat apa pun dia berusaha, Sasuke tak pernah bisa mengingat siapa orang yang berfoto disampingnya. Dan foto yang seharusnya berdua kini hanya sendiri… Hanya dirinya yang ada difoto itu…

"Tuhan… Siapa dia? Siapa yang selalu menunjukan senyuman lembut itu pada ku? Sekuat apa pun aku mencoba mengingatnya, aku tak bisa… Tuhan, Aku mencintainya… Mencintai sosok yang selalu memberikan senyuman itu… Tunjukan aku siapa dia… Dan aku akan kembali lagi… Mencintai Mu."

.

* * *

.

**End**

.

* * *

.

YEESS!

Nyetak rekor ngetik dalam pemubuatan fic! Dua jam SELESAI!

Ada typos? Hehe… Maklum 2 dua jam loh! dua jam! Dua ja-plaak!-

Galau kambuh, fic jadi~

Ini lah, kegalauan seorang Ryuuki Ukara yang enggak tahu apa penyebabnya…

Gimana? Ya, kalau Ryuu sih baca ulang beberapa kali juga pinginnya nangis, tapi gak nangis-nangis T.T

Salahkan playlist Ryuu yang isinya lagu galau semua… Dan jadi ini deh hasilnya…

.

So? Mind to review?


End file.
